Before The Darkness Eats Me
by GalaxyWaifu
Summary: "Como si aquello fuese una invitación, él se acerca más a mí y me besa, posando sus labios sobre los míos. Suaves y cálidos, me hacen sentir el paraíso en un casto beso que dura apenas unos segundos, pero bastan como para que yo sienta que mi corazón se ensancha y ocupa todo mi pecho y pronto, todo mi cuerpo. "
1. Before The Darkness Eats Me

Mi nombre es Simone y llevo viviendo en Derry desde hace casi un año. Mi familia y yo nos mudamos en verano, específicamente en Agosto de 1988. ¿Motivos? El traslado de mi padre, desde Tenesse hasta el estado de Maine.  
El aceptar irme trairía una mejor oportunidad económica para mi familia ya que el traslado suponía un ascenso, pero para mí significaba dejar a mis amistades atrás y todo lo conocido así como lo cómodo en mi vida.  
Me resigné cuando intenté convencerles de dejarme vivir con algún familiar y me dieron una negativa; tendría que adaptarme sí o sí.  
Los primeros meses resultaron difíciles. Nunca he sido una persona especialmente sociable, he tenido los mismos amigos toda la vida y se podría considerar que soy tímida. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza, quizá alimentada por la insistencia de mi madre ("te vendrá bien un cambio de aires, así te abrirás más a nuevas experiencias") de que sería distinto.  
Nada más lejos de la realidad; inicié el curso escolar sin conocer a nadie y terminé de igual manera. Quizá podría reconocer a dos o tres compañeros de mi clase por la calle, e incluso me llegué a aprender un par de nombres porque sus historias me habían llamado la atención.  
¿Pero, amigos?¿Vida social? Eso no lo tenía y dudaba tenerlo alguna vez, al menos mientras viviese aquí. Desde que llegué a Derry mi vida suponía una montaña rusa de sentimientos; o bien estaba en el colegio pasándolo mal porque la mayoría de las personas parecían ignorar mi existencia (y sólo me notaban para reírse de mí o darme alguna que otra "lección" desagradable) o estaba en mi casa, escuchando música y leyendo alguna novela que la biblioteca de la ciudad me había cedido, tranquila y medianamente feliz.

No sé cuál es mi opinión de Derry, puesto que tiene cosas positivas y "normales" en apariencia.  
Es un pueblo muy bonito, para empezar. Parece idílico. Sin embargo,hay una atmósfera extraña, pesada. Lo noto cuando estoy a solas en casa, aunque esté escuchando música en alto, siempre siento que hay algo que me observa. Unos ojos clavados en mi espalda...No es una experiencia agradable. La pasaría por alto si fuese algo común, pero en mi anterior residencia nunca tuve ninguna experiencia similar.  
Hay veces en las que esto empeora. Hay veces en las que de verdad pienso que no es mi imaginación, que es imposible que yo sola haya podido imaginar que alguien me llame en la planta de abajo. O que no es mi imaginación que huela a palomitas, a animales...A circo.  
Sin embargo, todo parece disiparse cuando mis padres abren la puerta de mi casa. Entonces parece que la cosa que se cernía sobre mí dispuesta a arrinconarme desaparece, y yo rápidamente lo olvido, paso de nuevo a mi rutina solitaria, cerrada. A veces doy paseos por la zona, o los daba hasta que mis padres decidieron que una "jovencita" como yo no podía salir sola de casa. Desde entonces mis salidas han sido limitadas en exceso, quizá por unos padres menos habituados a las desapariciones y a los asesinatos que se producen aquí. Es un nivel muy alto de crímenes para ser una ciudad tan pequeña.

Mis primeras prohibiciones se produjeron cuando George Denbrough desapareció. No lo conocía personalmente, pero sí había visto a su hermano Bill, que se encontraba en la otra clase del mismo curso que yo. Los días después del incidente se le veía...Destrozado, o eso creo, porque nunca lo llegué a conocer. Lo poco que sabía de él era que tartamudeaba (mucho) y que tenía su propio grupo de amigos, al menos eso se veía cuando pasaba a su lado por los pasillos. Siempre les tuve envidia, por más que el acosador de Bowers y su pandilla los insultasen o los humillasen ellos se levantaban animándose los unos a los otros y bromeaban. Me hubiese gustado tener algo así en mi vida.  
¿Bowers?Henry Bowers es el mayor idiota con el que jamás haya tropezado en la vida.  
No fui su objetivo, era demasiado invisible, pero las pocas veces que ha puesto su mirada en mí no tuvo reparos en empujarme contra los lockers, provocándome algún que otro moratón. Era fácil meterse con una chica débil y solitaria como yo, al fin y al cabo.  
El objetivo de Bowers son gente como Ben Hanscom, un chico de mi clase, uno de los pocos que consiguió captar mi atención en todo el año escolar.  
Ben era nuevo, como yo. Teníamos cosas en común, como que es especialmente tímido. También sería pasado por alto si no fuese por su sobrepeso. Eso lo convertía, desgraciadamente, en el blanco de las burlas de Henry, Patrick Hockstetter, Victor Criss y Belch Huggins. A veces les veía maltratar verbalmente a ese pobre chico y en esos momentos odiaba a Derry, lo odio porque permite que gente como Bowers se salga con la suya. ¿Por qué los adultos nos dejan tan desprotegidos entre nosotros mismos? Jamás lograré entenderlo.  
No sólo Henry Bowers es alguien terrible, en Derry la mayoría de los adolescentes parecen serlo. De chicas, tenemos a Gretta. Ni siquiera sé su apellido, pero su nombre es tan odioso como ella misma. ¿Sabéis qué es lo que hace? Se dedica a esparcir rumores de la gente. Bowers lastima con los puños, pero el verdadero daño lo hace ella. Puede hacer que la reputación de alguien caiga en picado, especialmente si son chicas más bonitas que ella. Supongo que por algo me ignorará a mí.  
Es imposible hablar del tema de los rumores de Gretta sin hablar de Beverly Marsh. Ella también está en mi clase, pero nunca hemos hablado. Es pelirroja, con unos preciosos ojos azules y un aspecto que causaría envidia a cualquiera. Me gustaría ser su amiga, pero parece aún más cerrada que yo, hasta el límite de ser arisca. En parte la comprendo, debe ser difícil convivir con gente que a la mínima te están acusando de ser una zorra, o cosas peores. Si no fuese tan tímida...Si no fuese tan tímida, realmente me gustaría ofrecerle mi apoyo. A veces viene con moratones y heridas a clase, y tengo el horrible presentimiento que no es sólo los insultos que recibe en las aulas lo que la hacen así, que hay algo más, algo horrible proviniente de su casa. No sé si alguien de mi edad debería inmiscuirse en algo así...¿Por qué ningún adulto parece darse cuenta?

No sé cómo he logrado sobrevivir a este curso sin morirme de aburrimiento, pero hoy era el último día de colegio, oficialmente tengo vacaciones. No me ha pasado nada relevante, como siempre, he sido un fantasma. Un fantasma recogiendo su locker, un fantasma tirando sus libros, un fantasma recogiendo un anuario vacío porque nadie le ha firmado en él. Como siempre.  
En Tenesse el año escolar se me hacía muchísimo más largo pero más llevadero. Quizá porque tenía amigos.  
Los meses pasan extraordinariamente rápido en este pueblo, el tiempo es una cosa distinta aquí.  
Las tragedias, sin embargo, no han cesado con el pasar del tiempo. Han desaparecido más niños, han aparecido más cadáveres...No se sabe quién puede ser el demente que esté haciendo todo esto, pero por lo visto han instaurado un toque de queda. Me da igual, mis padres no me dejaban salir de todos modos. Será un verano largo.  
O al menos eso pensaba.  
Apenas he entrado en casa de volver de la escuela, dirigiéndome a las escaleras del piso superior, cuando mi padre me hace una señal para que me siente con ellos en la mesa de la cocina. Se avecina charla parental y yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada especialmente malo ni especialmente bueno para merecerla.  
—Simone, sabemos que ha sido un año difícil para ti.—Empieza mi madre en un tono comprensivo, cuando tomo asiento. Nunca les he dicho directamente lo que me pasa, pero supongo que deben de haberse dado cuenta.—También sabemos que, por la situación que está pasando la comunidad de Derry, no te hemos dejado salir mucho de casa...Quizá te habrás sentido asfixiada.  
—Un poco.—Reconozco, sentada en el borde de la silla y con la espalda recta, incómoda. Mis manos estaban posadas encima de mi regazo, sobre la falda. No me atrevo a decirles nada más; es extraño para mí que mi padre esté en casa, molestándose en hablar conmigo.  
—Sé que eres una chica lista y que comprendes que lo hacemos por tu bien.—Continúa mi padre. Es muy posible que hayan ensayado el cómo conversar del tema que sigue. Debe tratarse de algo muy importante, ya que la última vez que hicieron algo parecido fue para comunicarme el horrible caso de George Denbrough y que debido a éste no me iban a dejar salir sola en un larguísimo tiempo. —Pero tu madre y yo hemos notado que estás... —Parece que está buscando una palabra que no encuentra. Traga saliva y mi madre le toma de la mano, animándolo. —Apagada, aislada. ¿Estás bien en el colegio? —Su tono de preocupación me hacen tensarme, bajo mi mirada y respiro profundo. Se me pasan mil contestaciones por la cabeza.  
¿Qué podría decirles?¿Que no me va ni mal ni bien?¿Que todos estos meses los he pasado sin ni siquiera saber cómo sentirme? Levanto el rostro y veo las expresiones preocupadas de mis progenitores, y su inquietud por mí me conmueve pero me molesta. Al fin y al cabo estoy así por su culpa.  
Muevo la cabeza, forzándome a sonreír. No puedo decirles la verdad. Serían capaces de mudarse de nuevo y no quiero eso. Ellos, al contrario que yo, se han adaptado perfectamente a los vecinos, a sus costumbres y han hecho amigos. No puedo ser tan egoísta.  
—Sí, estoy estupendamente.—Parecen hasta sorprendidos de escucharme, y yo también. No sabía que mentía tan bien.—Lo que pasa es que no quería causar más preocupación y por eso no he salido mucho...—Sigo sonriendo. Me duelen las mejillas, demonios, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no fruncía los labios?  
—¿En serio?—Exclaman los dos a la vez, mirándome con los ojos brillantes. Sé que están pensando que han sido unos paranoicos, que su querida hija ha estado bien todo el tiempo y que si no he salido ha sido por las prohibiciones que ellos mismos me han dado. Me siento horrible ahora mismo porque me tienen demasiada fe.  
—Entonces, ¿tienes amiguitos, mi cielo?—Pregunta mi madre, con una ligera emoción en la voz, y sin darme tiempo siquiera a quejarme por ese diminutivo ridículo, sigue hablando.—¡Nos alegra tantísimo!Justo queríamos hablarte de que hemos estado pensando...Ya es verano y quizá podríamos levantar un poco las prohibiciones que te dimos en Otoño...  
—Siguen desapareciendo niños, pero sabemos que eres lo bastante responsable como para obedecer los consejos que te hemos dado siempre.—Mi padre tiene un semblante serio, pero se nota que también está encantado con la idea de que yo no esté sola. Pobre.  
—Además, es verano y eres una niña, deberías ir a aprovechar que hoy es tu primer día de vacaciones para dar una vuelta con tus amigos. A propósito, ¿por qué no nos hablas de ellos?—Por un segundo mi cara se vuelve blanca, y luego enrojezco violentamente. Maldigo el haber mentido y no haber tenido un plan B por si me preguntaban. Durante un par de segundos, eternos para mí, vuelvo a mirar a mis padres. Ellos están resplandecientes, esperando por una respuesta que los satisfazca.  
Me levanto sin poder evitar que la silla de madera haga un ruido horrible.  
—Ah...Creo que no tengo tiempo. Tienes razón mamá, aprovecharé que hoy inician las vacaciones y me iré a decirles a mis amigos que podré salir con ellos.—Finjo que estoy entusiasmada y me voy a la entrada caminando deprisa. Mis padres se han levantado y los escucho hablarme. Asiento pero no capto del todo lo que me están diciendo, mis movimientos son mecánicos y mi mente está muy lejos. Me veo tomando mi mochila y abriendo la puerta. Me veo tomando mi bicicleta y subiendome en esta. Me veo empezando a pedalear y mandarles un beso a mis padres, que me miran sonriendo en la puerta, despidiéndose de mí.  
Muy bien. ¿Ahora a dónde voy?  
Todo esto me pasa por mentir.

Apenas es por la tarde. Tengo mi mochila con mi novela a medio terminar, mi monedero, mi anuario (vacío) y mi estuche escolar. Sigo pedaleando, paseado por el pueblo, recriminándome el haber engañado a mis padres.  
No consigo estar mal mucho tiempo, la brisa que me da en la cara es demasiado liberadora. Llevaba encerrada en casa tanto tiempo que no recordaba lo bien que se siente estar al aire libre. Mis pantorrillas me reclaman un descanso, pero no les doy tregua. Sigo en movimiento hasta que llego al parque que hay enfrente de la biblioteca, y sólo entonces freno. Me deleito con la vista del bonito y saludable verde de las hojas, de los árboles, de la armonía de colores que tiene tan solemne edificio, hasta que noto que algo pasa. Algo no está bien.  
Henry Bowers está en la sombra del monumento que está enfrente de la biblioteca, ensimismado en su navaja. Lo ubico, a pesar de que el sol me dé de cara, alertada por mi instinto de supervivencia. Me bajo de mi bicicleta y me muevo rápidamente, fuera de su perímetro visual.  
Veo a sus amigos, Victor y Belch, cerca de él, y sólo soy detectada por Patrick, que los acompaña. Éste me sonríe y un escalofrío me recorre la columna. No es una sonrisa precisamente amistosa.  
Sin embargo y como siempre, no soy su objetivo.  
Ben Hanscom está saliendo de la biblioteca, con una mochila más pesada que la mía, y aunque me gustaría alertarle, soy demasiado lenta. Pronto Bowers y los suyos inician una persecución detrás del pobre chico, que sale corriendo.  
Mi sentido del raciocinio me grita que dé media vuelta y me olvide del tema, pero no puedo evitarlo. Quiero ayudar a Ben, y si no soy capaz de defenderlo físicamente al menos quiero estar ahí para ayudarle después de la paliza y acompañarlo para comunicárselo a un adulto.  
Los sigo, están corriendo detrás del chico, es una persecución tan tormentosa que se me encoge el estómago y se me cierra la garganta. Siento como si fuesen a mí la que estuviesen siguiendo, pero por suerte estoy mirándolo todo desde la distancia prudencial que mi parte racional indica como segura. Me escondo cuando por fin lo atrapan, y me tapo la boca con las manos. Estamos en el puente, o debería decir que están en el puente de Derry, con Ben contra la barandilla y Victor y Belch agarrándole los brazos. Bowers tiene una sonrisa estúpida pintada en la cara y en sus manos tiene una horrible navaja, que luce aún más amenazante cuando la tiene él. Ben tiene la nariz sangrante, por el puñetazo que le han dado anteriormente, y Patrick lo amenaza con un aerosol y un mechero, que al juntarlos provoca un lanzallamas casero, ofreciendo su arma improvisada a merced de las ganas de sangre de Bowers. La idea de que le hagan caso y la posibilidad de ver cómo queman vivo delante de mis ojos a un chico provoca que mi estómago se vuelque y me entre una arcada.  
Les interrumpe un coche con una pareja de ancianos, que había pasado por mi lado anteriormente. ¿Por qué no le ayudan?¿Por qué no intervienen?¿¡Qué demonios pasa en este maldito pueblo!?  
Henry tiene otros planes, atrás queda la interrupción y la idea ardiente de Patrick. Con un grito ordena a sus amigos que agarren bien a su víctima y levanta la camiseta de Ben. Y, oh dios mío, empezan a hacerle algo en su estómago. Debido a la corpulencia de unos y otros sólo puedo ver la sangre caer al suelo, los gritos de dolor y las carcajadas.  
¿Le está haciendo un corte en el estómago? Ante este pensamiento el mundo pierde color por un instante y sé que es por un ritmo cardíaco alto; escucho mis propias pulsaciones hacer música en mis oídos.  
Pasan los segundos, la tortura sigue, tengo la boca seca y ahora hay un charco de sangre a los pies de Ben. Yo estoy paralizada, no sé qué hacer, mi cuerpo no se mueve y mis cuerdas vocales están congeladas.  
Entonces ocurre lo más inesperado del mundo. Ben le asesta una patada a Bowers y cae  
hacia el bosque que hay al lado del puente. La barandilla, vieja y oxidada, ha cedido en el mejor momento posible.  
Henry grita de rabia y se tira detrás suya. Los otros tres lo imitan y yo salgo de mi escondite, sintiendo como el alma se me ha ido del cuerpo y que estoy temblando. Van a matar a Ben, estoy segura, lo van a matar. Estaba herido y corre demasiado lento para gente como Bowers, Victor y Belch, lo van a matar y es mi culpa. Oh no.  
¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? Me acercó al lugar donde ha ocurrido el ha pasado rápido, todo ha transcurrido en menos de 5 minutos. Intento no pisar el pequeño charco de sangre que hay en el suelo, la sangre de Ben. Verme reflejada en este líquido me hace sentirme tan culpable como el propio Henry Bowers. Mi estómago se libera, mi garganta se llena de bilis y me inclino hacia un lado, vomitando. Me tambaleo y ahora esquivo dos charcos en vez de uno. Me quema la tráquea, mis ojos se han llenado de lágrimas y de nuevo siento una ira tremenda hacia Derry, cuya población pasiva ha sido representada esta vez por la pareja de ancianos que iba en coche. ¿Por qué no nos han ayudado?¿Por qué no le he ayudado yo?  
Me doy la vuelta y camino como puedo, estoy bastante mareada y siento que en cualquier momento me voy a caer. Me siento en la entrada de la biblioteca, mi bicicleta sigue donde la dejé y es una suerte. Quiero volver a casa.  
Permanezco sentada durante 10 minutos con la cabeza entre las rodillas, calmando mi respiración y los mareos que me siguen ostigando. No puedo parar de pensar que Ben va a morir y por mi culpa, porque soy una cobarde.  
Me quedo otros 10 minutos mirando el cielo azul, esperando que el temblor se me pase. Intento no pensar en nada, en mantener la mente en blanco, lejos de niños con sobrepeso con estómagos abiertos, corriendo y sosteniendo sus intestinos de manera desesperada. Intento no pensar en cómo creía que mi corazón se me salía del pecho en cualquier momento, en cómo podía notar mi sangre corriendo por mis venas.  
Cuando por fin se me ha pasado no tardo ni dos segundos en subirme a mi bicicleta y pedalear como si no hubiese un mañana. Como si me estuviesen siguiendo.  
Lejos queda el sentimiento liberador que antes me producía el viento en la cara. Ahora sólo está esa sensación de impotencia, las manchas de vómito en mis zapatos, el grito en la garganta. No existe el verano, al menos para mí, al igual que mi inocencia.

Al regresar a casa les mentí a mis padres y les dije que me había peleado con mis amigos (imaginarios). Que no me encontraba bien y que me iría a dormir temprano. Ellos aceptaron, me volvieron a ver con expresión preocupada y yo huí lejos de sus rostros, a mi habitación, para no tener que dar explicaciones. Allí cerré la puerta y me tiré en la cama, abrazándome a mí misma en posición fetal. Lágrimas saladas salieron de mis ojos y tuve que apretar mis labios para no gritar, hacerlo significaba liberar parte de los sentimientos que quería encerrar y estos estaban mejor bajo llave, en mi mente. No podía contarle a nadie lo que había visto, hacerlo significaba correr el riesgo de que me recriminasen el no haber intervenido. ¿Cómo podría explicar que era la primera vez que veía violencia real ante mis ojos?¿Que en la ciudad donde nací y crecí estos actos no eran propios de niños?¿¡Cómo podría defenderme a mí misma de la opinión de los demás si sentía que me merecía lo peor del mundo por no haber ayudado a Ben Hanscom!?  
No sé qué le habrá ocurrido. Lo único que veía desde mi posición era sangre nacer de su estómago, lo único que escuchaba eran sus gritos y las risas de Bowers. Bien podría haber tenido una simple herida o haber tenido el estómago abierto. No lo sé.  
Sólo sé que me siento tremendamente culpable.  
Pero, ¿por qué? Los culpables son, en realidad, Henry y los otros. Los culpables son la pareja en el coche, que ni siquiera se paró a mirar más de dos segundos.  
El verdadero culpable de todo esto es Derry. No yo.  
De pronto me levanto de la cama, quedándome sentada en esta. Me quito mi mochila de la espalda de forma violenta, ni siquiera me acordaba que la seguía teniendo.  
La abro con la misma brusquedad que antes y saco mi anuario. Paso las hojas en blanco y mientras lo hago recuerdo todos los malos momentos que he vivido en este maldito pueblo, y empiezo a arrancar página tras página. No me paro a pensar en lo que estoy haciendo, sólo lo hago; en mis manos el papel se hace una bola y cae al suelo de forma desprectiva. Es como si las hojas fuesen esos malos recuerdos; este por aquella vez que esa idiota me empujó contra la pared, esta por las veces en las que pasé por al lado de un grupo de personas y se quedaron en silencio, mirándome e intimidándome, aquella por los insultos que he recibido, la de ahí por sentarme sola a comer, esta por...  
Y sigo, y sigo, y sigo hasta que ya no hay hojas, sólo una cubierta de anuario caliente por mis manos sudorosas, distante y vacío.  
Vacío como yo en estos momentos.  
Mi respiración está jadeante. Mi corazón va a mil y ya no siento rabia, sólo un punzante dolor en la cabeza y cierto malestar en los dedos. Me miro las manos y me doy cuenta de que, a parte de pequeñas gotas de sudor, tengo varios cortes producidos por el papel, señales de mis violentos actos.  
Empujo mi mochila hasta que cae al suelo, hago lo mismo con la cubierta del anuario y me vuelvo a recostar en la cama, de lado. No me quito los zapatos ni me cambio de ropa, sigo teniendo la misma que me puse esta mañana, con la que he ido a clase. Ya no está limpia e impoluta, ahora está sudada y con manchas de vómito. Pero por lo menos no es incómoda para dormir. No quiero ni puedo levantarme a ponerme el pijama.  
Permanezco con los ojos abiertos el tiempo suficiente como para que estos empiecen a arderme y poco a poco, casi sin notarlo, el sueño responde a mi cansancio y me vence.  
Lo último que pienso de forma lúcida es que tenía razón; va a ser un verano condenadamente largo.

Me despierto escuchando un movimiento extraño en el suelo de mi cuarto.  
No sé qué hora es. Presumiblemente será de madrugada, porque hay un silencio sobrecogedor y el ambiente es casi frío, además de oscuro.  
Me pongo boca arriba en la cama y trato de enfocar mi vista, me froto los ojos y emito un  
bostezo. Agudizo el oído y al no escuchar nada, vuelvo a intentar dormirme.  
Vuelvo a abrir los ojos con el corazón latiéndome a mil; esta vez es definitivo, esta vez sí he podido escuchar algo que se mueve en el parqué. No es producto de mi somnolencia.  
El suelo de madera cruje por las noches, es algo a lo que al principio tuve que acostumbrarme. Pero no es el crujir de la madera, es un ruido siseante. Lo he escuchado antes, en documentales de naturaleza. Es el ruido que emiten las serpientes al moverse.  
Cierro mis ojos durante unos segundos y me noto la boca seca. El ambiente está cargado, denso, tengo que regular mi respiración para no quedarme sin aliento, y no entiendo muy bien por qué. La luz que llega a mi cuarto desde el pasillo es pálida y escasa. La suficiente para ver ligeramente y nada más.  
Decido ir a la cocina a por un vaso de agua y despertar a mi padre para que revise que no haya cucarachas ni sorpresas desagradables.  
Me siento en el lateral de la cama, extrañándome durante unos segundos el tener los zapatos puestos, pero entonces recuerdo mis actos contra el anuario y recuerdo que no me cambié de ropa para estar más cómoda. Me levanto, mientras sigo pensando en lo arrepentida que estoy de haberla tomado con el pobre anuario y admito que lo mejor hubiese sido quedármelo para dibujar o escribir en él, como un cuaderno más. Ya nada se puede hacer.  
Algo me roza el pie apenas doy dos pasos. Me quedo congelada en el sitio, con los ojos clavados en la puerta cerrada de mi habitación. Soy incapaz de dirigir mi mirada al suelo.  
Rezo para que esto sea un sueño, pero sé que desgraciadamente no lo es.  
Sin tener más opción, bajo la mirada y lo que me encuentro me hiela por completo.  
Tripas.  
Tripas, intestinos llenos de sangre, latientes, palpitantes.  
En lugar de las bolas de papel que yo misma hice, en mi habitación se encuentra un desfile de entrañas recién sacadas del cuerpo de alguien. Se mueven, se deslizan, emiten un susurro sangriento y desagradable. Estoy rodeada por ellas, que no paran de rozarse entre mis pies y mis tobillos. Me llenan de sangre caliente, me mancillan y me ensucian.  
Mi primer impulso es salir corriendo hacia la puerta, pero las tripas se entrelazan y me hacen caer, entorpeciendo mi camino.  
Empiezo a gritar presa del pánico, arañando el suelo de madera, clavándome astillas debajo de las uñas, porque empiezan a jalarme hacia un sitio concreto; debajo de mi propia cama.  
Rompo a llorar, exclamando súplicas, notando como los intestinos dejan de emitir sangre y evolucionan a un estado de putrefacción tal como si proviniesen de un cadáver muerto hace meses. Su hedor se me clava en las fosas nasales y me penetran los sentidos, embotándolos, haciendo que de nuevo tenga ganas de vomitar. Empiezo a notar como se juntan, cómo crecen y se multiplican, cubriéndome hasta la cintura como hiedra trepadora, engulléndome y jalándome poco a poco hasta el final, que es la oscuridad total que impera debajo de la cama. No sé qué hay debajo, no sé qué está pasando, sólo sé que estoy gritando de nuevo, gritando y gritando hasta hacerme daño en la garganta, porque no estoy sola en mi habitación y que sea lo que sea lo que me acompañe es totalmente maligno y quiere hacerme daño.  
Empiezo a comprender que es tarde para mí cuando ya no me quedan fuerzas para resistirme y estoy ya casi entrando en el espacio, antes inofensivo, que hay bajo de mi cama. La oscuridad va a comerme y no puedo hacer nada.  
Entonces como si fuera producto de un milagro mis padres abren la puerta y me iluminan con la luz que hay en el pasillo. Las tripas y su agarre comienzan a debilitarse y a caer a mi alrededor. Me siento libre, pero aterrada e incapaz de hablar, a pesar de que todo haya vuelto a la aparente normalidad.  
—¡Simone!¡Hija!—Los brazos fuertes de mi padre me ayudan a levantarme. Arrodillada en el suelo mi llanto se torna más intenso, tanto, que mi madre me abraza y me susurra cosas tranquilizadoras al oído.  
—No ocurre nada mi cielo, no pasa nada.—Me agarro a ella con toda la fuerza que puedo reunir en estos momentos y sigo dejando que las lágrimas caigan. Mi madre, como yo, está arrodillada en el parqué. Mi padre sólo mantiene una rodilla apoyada en el suelo y me acaricia la espalda, en silencio. Su presencia sirve para tranquilizarme.—Ha sido sólo una pesadilla, cariño. Tus gritos nos han despertado.  
Entonces mi madre me toma del rostro y me limpia la humedad que mis lágrimas han dejado atrás. Luego del momento de consuelo, se da cuenta de algo importante.  
—¿Qué haces durmiendo vestida, Simone?—Su tono deja de ser cariñoso y vuelve a ser alarmante. Su semblante se torna preocupado, y mira a mi padre para que éste me diga algo. Al contrario de recriminarme por mi decisión de dormir con la ropa sucia, mi progenitor dirige la vista hacia el cuarto.  
Entonces lo recuerdo; mi habitación está llena de entrañas reptantes.  
—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—Aparte de sorprendido, mi padre parece incluso molesto. Oh, Dios, que no crea que he matado a alguien.—¿Qué hacen todos estos papeles tirados en el suelo?—Como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, toma un intestino sanguinolento y lo inspecciona con la mirada. Casi me da una arcada, ¿de qué papeles habla?¿por qué actúa así?  
—Simone, ¿has roto tu anuario?—Mi madre extiende el brazo y toma la cubierta del destrozado anuario, empapado en sangre, levantándolo del suelo. El líquido se desliza hacia abajo y empapa sus dedos, pero ella no parece darse cuenta.  
—Y...Yo...Eh...—Mi voz tiembla, igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, y muere en mi garganta antes de que pueda decir algo más.¿¡Por qué parece que no ven las tripas ni la sangre!?¿¡Soy la única que lo ve todo!?  
Debo verme tan pálida, tan traumatizada y ojerosa, que mis padres se miran entre ellos y se levantan. Me ayudan a hacer lo mismo y mi madre coloca una mano suavemente en mi espalda y salimos del cuarto. Mis suelas dejan rastros de sangre en el parqué.  
—Ven, vamos a beber un poco de té y a calmarnos un poco.—Mis piernas están llenas de sangre que al parecer ni mi madre ni mi padre ve, mis manos me duelen intensamente y mi garganta se siente rasposa por los gritos que he dado. Vuelvo a sentirme dirigida, pero esta vez no son tripas las que me jalan hacia la oscuridad, si no mi madre, con su mano ubicada en mis omóplatos, la que me guía a la cocina a por el prometido té.  
No puedo evitar dirigir mi mirada hacia detrás de mi hombro y ver con horror que mi padre está recogiendo las entrañas que estaban tiradas por mi habitación.  
Sigo sin saber lo que ha ocurrido y mucho menos el por qué, pero ha sido tan real como lo que está pasando ahora.  
Después de una hora en la cocina, bebiendo a sorbos el té que me calentaba la garganta y escuchando a mi madre hablarme sobre cómo ella también tenía pesadillas muy vívidas a mi edad ("Es parte de ser mujer, cielo. A nosotras se nos dispara la imaginación y nos ponemos sensibles. Los hombres, en cambio, se vuelven más agresivos."), mi habitación ha dejado de ser el escenario de un crimen que no he cometido.  
No ha sido una pesadilla. Aunque mi padre quitase, sin saberlo, las tripas que me estaban torturando, quedan rastros de sangre. Eso ya demuestra que no ha sido cosa de mi mente.  
Voy a tener que limpiarlos yo misma por la mañana.  
Vuelvo a acostarme, esta vez con el pijama puesto, después de una ducha rápida y con la luz del pasillo encendida. Intento ablandar mi almohada con mis manos, llenas de tiritas de colores. Mi madre las ha colocado al ver que tenía tajos superficiales por arrancar hojas de papel y después de retirarme las astillas, por si tenía alguna infección. Miro de nuevo hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, asegurándome de que está abierta.  
No volveré a cometer el error de tenerla cerrada nunca más.  
Al menos, hasta que esté segura que no volveré a tener otro episodio así.

El tiempo pasa. Junio da lugar a Julio, y yo sigo sin salir de casa. Mis padres intentan hacerme salir ofreciéndome más dinero del que nunca me habrían dado en Tenesse, pero lo rechazo. Sé que lo están pasando mal, que están preocupados. Pero después del incidente con las tripas, el cuál he relacionado a su vez con lo acontecido con Ben Hanscom y Henry Bowers, me niego a pisar la calle.  
Sólo salgo cuando me obligo a mí misma a salir, e incluso por esas apenas duro una hora fuera; el tiempo suficiente para ir a la biblioteca en bicicleta, devolver el libro que me hayan dejado en préstamo y tomar otro en su lugar. No tengo amigos, no quiero amigos, no necesito amigos.  
O al menos, eso es lo que me digo a mí misma cuando veo diversos grupos de chicos y chicas de mi edad ir a pasear por ahí o hacer lo que les dé la gana.  
El verano es suyo, no mío.  
Paso el tiempo escuchando música, dibujando o leyendo. Sobretodo leyendo.  
Así que tampoco estoy del todo aburrida.  
Me engaño a mí misma diciéndome todas estas cosas pero cualquiera sabe que lo que quiero es salir, salir de nuevo sin miedo, estar con gente, bromear y reírme. Pero no puedo.  
Me gustaría contarle a alguien lo que pasó en Junio en mi cuarto, contarle a alguien lo asustada que estoy ahora de la oscuridad cuando llevo años sin tener un miedo así de infantil. Me gustaría desahogarme y ser sincera con alguien por fin, dejar de mentir, pero de nuevo, no puedo. No hay nadie en este pueblo que pueda comprenderme. Me he resginado a eso.  
Mis padres creen que todo esto es debido a que la mudanza me ha afectado más de lo que creían, y de hecho en parte es cierto. Pero es lo normal. La gente se muda, y si tiene hijos, estos se van con ellos como si fuera una caja de mudanza más. No tienen opción ni opinión.  
Debido a esto no les guardo ningún rencor. Están siendo muy comprensivos de hecho. No podría pedir más.  
Sentada en el escritorio de mi cuarto, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo estival de verano, ese cielo azul tan limpio, recuerdo de pronto el grupo de amigos de Bill Denbrough.  
¿Qué estarán haciendo? A estas alturas del verano, habrán ido al cine a ver Arma Letal 2, cuyo estreno en el cine de nuestra ciudad ya va a cumplir 2 semanas, habrán hecho mil tonterías, se lo habrán pasado genial y cuando volvamos a clase, tendrán mil anécdotas que recordar.  
Por unos minutos envidio intensamente ese tipo de amistad que me gustaría tener aquí, pero que no poseo porque soy una maldita inadaptada.  
Suspiro, y miro durante unos momentos el reflejo que me da la ventana.  
Me devuelve la mirada una pobre y solitaria niña que está harta de ser así, y me doy cuenta de algo;  
Si me dedico a autocompadecerme, mi situación no cambiará jamás. Debo hacer algo antes de que de verdad sea demasiado tarde. Al fin y al cabo, queda mucho verano por delante.  
Salgo corriendo hacia afuera, me despido de mis padres, que me miran sorprendidos desde el salón, y tomo mi mochila. Intento apartar de mi mente el desagradable deja-vú que siento, abro la puerta y me dirijo hacia mi bicicleta.  
Subiendome en ella empiezo a pedalear sin ningún sentido en concreto, volviéndome a sentir liberada gracias a la brisa de verano que me acaricia el rostro.  
Definitivamente dejo atrás todo lo malo que ha pasado, el mal año escolar, el incidente de Ben Hanscom y lo ocurrido en mi habitación. Todo se queda atrás porque pedaleo a una alta velocidad y no puede alcanzarme.

Como no sabía a dónde ir, me quedo subida a la bicicleta un rato más. Doy vueltas por el cuello, disfrutando de los paisajes que puede ofrecerme. Algunos los he visto, pero otros son nuevos para mí. Supongo que salir sólo a la biblioteca es lo que tiene.  
Empiezo a darme cuenta de que Derry quizá no está tan mal. Si le doy otra oportunidad, quizá pueda sorprenderme gratamente.  
Sus árboles son robustos, con hojas verdes, el sol calienta pero no demasiado. La brisa es una bendición.  
Calculo que queda poco más de un mes para que empiece el curso, y me propongo a mí misma conocer a gente e intentar hacer amigos. Vuelvo a pensar en el grupo de Bill Denbrough, que era bastante diverso. Estaba el niño del asma, otro con el cabello rizado (creo que alcancé a escuchar que era judío), y otro con gafas cuadradas. Éste último se me queda más en la mente, por alguna razón; lo he visto por los pasillos siendo tremendamente malhablado y gastando bromas a los demás. Me fuerzo a pensar en Beverly Marsh, porque tener amistad únicamente con niños se ve mal, no sé por qué. Beverly, a pesar de todo, no se ve mala chica. Es mejor que Gretta, al menos.  
¿Qué habrá sido de Ben Hanscom?¿Seguirá vivo?  
Sin querer mi imaginación me juega una mala pasada y recuerdo vívidamente lo que ocurrió aquel fatal día de fin de curso. Las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos y aunque trato de controlarlas debo cerrarlos para que no lleguen a más.  
En el momento en el que los cierro escucho un violento ruido de freno de coche y noto aire provenir de un vehículo ubicado a mi izquierda. Una voz masculina grita una maldición.  
Una voz que conozco demasiado bien.  
Mi ritmo cardíaco empieza a subir sin que yo pueda remediarlo en cuanto abro los ojos y veo que el coche que ha frenado es nada más y nada menos que el coche de Victor Criss, con su propietario dentro, conduciendo, junto a Belch y Henry Bowers. Y para rematar mi suerte, es el propio Bowers el que ha gritado.  
—¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, zorra estúpida!?¿¡Eres retrasada o qué!?—El coche destechado muestra a un Henry con la camiseta manchada de bebida proviniente de la lata que se estaba bebiendo. Posiblemente, cerveza barata. Está muy cabreado, tanto, que no mide lo que hace y me tira la lata sin pensar en que el liquido restante se derrama sobre Victor y Belch. El objeto pasa por encima de mi cabeza sin hacerme ningún daño y entre eso y el reclamo de sus amigos se pone más furioso.—¡Atropéllala, Victor!—Escupe una gran cantidad de saliva en esa orden, y me señala para hacerlo más obvio.  
Tanto Victor como yo reaccionamos tarde. Lo más probable es porque pensamos lo mismo; ¿va en serio?¿Henry Bowers ha cruzado el umbral de la maldad humana al querer atropellarme por eso?  
Tardamos sólo unos segundos en darnos cuenta de que la cosa va totalmente en serio, porque Bowers tiene escrito en la frente "sed de sangre".  
Y entonces arranco a pedalear como si fuese lo único que me salva de una muerte segura. En cierto modo, tengo razón.  
Porque apenas me alejo unos metros Victor arranca y comienza a seguirme, complaciendo a Henry.  
Así es como un coche destechado, azul como el mar y conducido por tres psicópatas dementes me persigue por todo Derry.

La persecución prosigue durante 5 eternos minutos. El vehículo me persigue por el pueblo, por las calles, sin que nadie pueda pararlo. Los peatones me miran como si estuviese enloquecida, pero ninguno se atreve a darle el alto a Bowers y los suyos.  
Mi cara arde, mi garganta me quema, no puedo respirar bien y el sudor me corre por todo el cuerpo. Pronto la brisa deja de ser refrescante, ahora sólo es un torrente de viento caluroso que me frena y me tira hacia atrás. Pero sigo luchando, me niego a dejar que me atrapen.  
De vez en cuando miro hacia atrás y puedo ver perfectamente las caras de los ocupantes del vehículo azul; Victor no parece muy convencido, al igual que Belch, pero Henry tiene los ojos inyectados en sangre y me mira con auténtico odio. Se me pasa por la cabeza que paga conmigo algo que le ha pasado hace poco, pero no sé el qué y no voy a parar a preguntarle.  
Sigo pedaleando, escuchando como Bowers le grita a Criss para que aumente la velocidad, y éste parece hacerle caso. La distancia entre mi bici y su coche disminuye y casi entro en pánico.  
Por el rabillo del ojo veo que pronto pasaré por al lado de un atajo entre dos edificios, del tamaño suficiente para que mi bicicleta quepa pero imposible que pase un coche. Como si fuese una bombilla, la idea me atraviesa la mente y pronto la llevo a cabo, dando un giro inesperado y haciendo que Henry y los suyos me pierdan de vista. Escucho perfectamente el grito de frustración de Bowers y sonrío, e incluso me permito reír desquiciadamente, liberando adrenalina del momento.  
El atajo da lugar entre una tienda de electrodomésticos y un centro de ocio, con máquinas de videojuegos dentro. Escucho la música electrónica salir de éste y aunque sé que pronto asomará el coche destechado azul por la carretera, dudo durante unos segundos.  
Entrar en el centro de ocio con el aspecto que llevo no me ayudará a conseguir amigos en un futuro, pero entrar en la tienda de electrodomésticos, con esa enorme vitrina de cristal, significaría estar totalmente expuesta a que me vean desde fuera.  
Aparco mi bicicleta en la zona de bicis, teniendo suerte de que haya otras semejantes a la mía (es un modelo nuevo, regalado por mis padres en la primera navidad que pasamos en Derry) y entro dentro del centro de ocio.  
Tengo una corazonada de que aquí me irá mejor.

El centro de ocio es ligeramente oscuro y poco iluminado. La única luz natural proviene de la puerta, que es bastante débil, y los focos luminosos son las propias pantallas de las máquinas. Hay tanto bullicio, tanto ruido, que me cuesta concentrarme durante algunos segundos. Suspiro y empiezo a caminar jugando con mis manos, entrelazando mis dedos y rezando en mi cabeza para que Henry y los otros desistan y me dejen en paz. En el peor de los casos ellos entrarían aquí y tratarían de atraparme. Mi bicicleta estaba delante del edificio, aunque pudiese salir corriendo no llegaría muy lejos sin ella.  
Estaría perdida.  
Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que la simple amenaza de Bowers me arruinase este momento, y es que era la primera vez en casi un año que estaba con gente de mi edad lejos del colegio. No sabía cómo sentirme, con echar un vistazo a mi alrededor notaba perfectamente que no había ninguna niña jugando a las máquinas. Sólo varones.  
La posibilidad de irme no existe, así que me armo de valor y empiezo a caminar, mirando curiosa a todos los sitios posibles. Hay videojuegos de coches, de motos, incluso de naves espaciales. Ninguno me llama la atención lo suficiente como para gastar mis monedas en ellos, hasta que me encuentro con uno particularmente colorido, ruidoso y llamativo.  
Leo el costado y el título de "Street Fighter" llama mi atención. Sólo algo tan estrambótico podía destacar tanto.  
Me coloco delante de la máquina e introduzco la moneda, rápidamente la pantalla de inicio clama por mi atención y escojo a un personaje femenino voluptuoso y de aspecto luchador. No sé si he elegido bien, pero al menos me gusta su estilo.  
El juego comienza y no tengo ni idea de lo que hacer. Le doy al azar a los botones y a la palanca y de pura casualidad consigo hacer algo que se llama "un combo".  
Antes de poder dar rienda suelta a mi alegría, una voz risueña, masculina y burlona me habla justo a mis espaldas.  
—Joder, sí que eres mala, apuesto lo que quieras a que no tienes ni puta idea de cómo hacer ese combo de nuevo.—Y una risa muy distinta a la de Henry Bowers, más franca e infantil, me rodea. Me doy la vuelta dispuesta a enfrentarme a quién dude de mis (inexistentes) habilidades con el joystick y la identidad de mi burlesco acompañante me deja asombrada; se trata del chico de las gafas cuadradas que acompaña a Bill Denbrough.  
Durante unos segundos siento cómo mi cara enrojece, me siento tonta, torpe e insegura, todo en un momento. Me noto demasiado sudada y despeinada como para causar una buena impresión pero, ¿para qué quiero causarle una buena impresión?No lo sé. Miro a nuestro alrededor y me doy cuenta de que está solo, o al menos, aparentemente.  
—Sí que sé.—Me concentro de nuevo en el videojuego, frunciendo los labios en una mueca de contrariedad. Ni un "Hola, soy Simone" ni "Seguro que te gano a este juego las veces que quieras.". No. Sólo un "sí que sé", como una niña pequeña, llena de inmadurez e infantilidad. Ni yo misma me reconozco.  
—Sí, ya. Seguro.—Contesta con sarcasmo, y puedo notar perfectamente cómo cambia de posición. Ahora en vez de estar detrás mía está a mi lado, viendo lo que hago y cómo lo hago.—Deberías dejárselo a los profesionales como yo. Te puedo dar clases, si quieres.—Su charla me distrae y provoca que me derroten en el juego.—¡Ja!Te lo dije, chica. Eres una novata.—Finge limpiarse las uñas en el dorso de su camisa abierta con motivos playeros. Debajo de esta, tiene otra camisa blanca y lisa de manga corta. También lleva unos pantalones de color caqui y unas canvas grises. Mantiene todo el rato una expresión de bufón insufrible con fingido complejo de superioridad.  
—¿Nunca te callas?—Le pregunto, cruzándome de brazos. Sin embargo, me noto una sonrisa en la cara que por más que trato de reprimir no puedo. Diablos, no sé qué tiene este chico, pero durante un segundo me ha hecho "normal".  
—Eso dicen.—Él también está sonriendo, y guarda las monedas que tenía en sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que lleva.—Me has quitado la máquina, que lo sepas. Este viejo cacharro lleva siendo mío desde que lo instalaron aquí.—Apoya una mano en la máquina, la otra en su cadera y adquiere una pose muy Bugs Bunny, con el talón de un pie levantado. Finge un acento irlandés francamente pésimo. No puedo evitar reírme de lo ridículo y gracioso que se ve.—Me resultas conocida, ¿podría decirme su nombre, _señorita_?—Lo último lo ha dicho en un curioso español, me pregunto de dónde sacará tanto "material".  
—Me llamo Simone y vamos al mismo colegio. Al mismo curso pero estás en la otra clase...Estoy con Beverly Marsh y Ben Hanscom.—Cuando digo esos nombres, el rostro de él se oscurece y abandona la postura cómica que tenía. Durante algunos segundos me da miedo haber dicho algo que le haya molestado, pero de pronto vuelve a sonreír inesperadamente y prosigue la conversación.  
—Yo soy Richie Tozier, aunque también puedes llamarme "El hombre de las mil voces".—Agrava la voz en la última parte y ahogo una carcajada.  
—¿Mil?¿Tantas tienes?—Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que siento que no estoy forzando a otra persona a tener una conversación conmigo...Y es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento cómoda tan rápido con alguien.  
—Aún no, pero pronto las tendré todas.—Se distrae durante un momento, mirándome intensamente a los ojos. Los suyos son de un color avellana precioso, que me hacen perder el suelo por unos segundos. Es curioso cómo tiene pecas repartidas por el puente de su nariz de forma tan leve que de lejos no se ven. Me pregunto si de cerca se notarán más.—¿Entonces, vas a querer o no?  
Doy un pequeño salto y noto como me pongo roja hasta las orejas, absurdamente temiendo que hubiese leído mis pensamientos.  
—¿Eh...Qué?—Mi tono refleja totalmente el pánico y la vergüenza que siento en estos momentos.  
—Coño, que si quieres que te enseñe a jugar.—Señala la máquina con el pulgar, y en seguida asiento, más entusiasmadamente de lo que quería mostrar en un principio.—Bien, entonces empezamos por aquí.—Me toma de los hombros y me coloca delante de la máquina de videojuegos. Me pierdo durante unos segundos en el tacto de sus pálidos dedos sobre mis hombros, lo firme que son sus manos. Sonrío como una boba, intentando que no me vea, y durante algunos minutos finjo que lo escucho cuando en realidad estoy pensando en que tiene unas manos de pianista demasiado bonitas.  
Nos quedamos toda la tarde delante de los gráficos de Street Fighter, de vez en cuando cubre mi mano con la suya para corregirme y enseñarme algún truco que se sabe de memoria. Otras veces es él el que ocupa mi sitio delante de la pantalla y se sumerje por completo en el videojuego, sin dejar de gastarme bromas de pésimo gusto. Apenas hablamos, únicamente del videojuego, pero me siento satisfecha de esta pequeña interacción social.  
Me lo he pasado tan bien que se me va el tiempo volando y cuando me doy cuenta, tengo que volver a casa. Tomo mi mochila, apoyada en el lateral de la máquina, y doy un vistazo alrededor. No hay casi nadie, según parece los clientes de este sitio permanecen un rato y luego prefieren salir al sol y al aire libre a aprovechar el verano.  
—Tengo que irme.—Se lo digo por pura cortesía, esperando que él ni siquiera me escuchase, pero para mi sorpresa, se da la vuelta y me vuelve a mirar durante unos segundos, para luego volver su mirada a la pantalla y luego volver a mirarme. Y así sucesivamente.  
—¿Tan pronto?Aún no son ni las 6 de la tarde, ¿tus padres te tienen con correa o qué?—Definitivamente este chico no sabe cuándo callarse.  
En vez de responderle, me encojo de hombros. No sé qué decirle a eso. Encuentro natural que mis padres se preocupen, pero lo cierto es que es verdad que a veces son excesivos. Aún así no tengo ganas ni de discutir con ellos ni de desobecer, así que me doy la vuelta y empiezo a dirigirme a la salida. Por un momento se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que Henry Bowers pueda estar ahí fuera, pero la descarto. No es tan inteligente como para maniobrar un ataque sorpresa. De todos modos, de repente no tengo ganas de salir sola ni de afrontar el verano.  
Miro hacia atrás, sobre mi hombro, para ver si Richie sigue jugando. Pensaba seriamente en pedirle que me acompañe, pero este chico me sorprende otra vez al ver que viene detrás mía con toda naturalidad.  
—¿Qué haces?—Le pregunto, quizá más agresiva de lo que quería sonar.  
—Te acompaño.—Ahora es él el que se encoje de hombros.—No soy un acosador ni un violador, _señorita_. Me gusta follar con consentimiento.—De nuevo mezcla español con una actitud galante, insinuando que es un mujeriego. Pero por lo que he notado, no sabe tratar con chicas, así que poco debe triunfar con mi género. Sin embargo, remata la broma guiñándome un ojo, y entonces me tengo que dar la vuelta y salir corriendo a medias hacia la salida, porque mi cara está ardiendo. Mi corazón galopa por mi pecho y cierto cosquilleo en el estómago me molesta. Escucho cómo se ríe y entonces maldigo por lo bajo porque es un idiota, pero me gusta estar con este idiota porque me hace sentirme cómoda.  
Seguimos hablando, quizá más él que yo (lleva sucediendo toda la tarde, así que no es novedad), y pronto llegamos a mi casa. Suspiro de alivio cuando me doy cuenta de que no ha pasado nada durante el trayecto, excepto que he tenido que parar a reírme a gusto, un par de veces, porque Richie no me dejaba en paz con sus bromas.  
Me doy la vuelta en la entrada de mi casa, y me quedo mirándolo de nuevo. Podría haberse quedado en la bicicleta pero ha bajado de la misma para seguir hablándome de la película de Batman que fue a ver en Junio.  
—Gracias por acompañarme a casa, de verdad, pero no era necesario que te molestaras. Pudiste haberte quedado en el centro de ocio.—Puede ser muy bocazas y malhablado, pero realmente parece ser alguien que merece la pena conocer. Le dedico una sonrisa y por unos segundos enrojece, con una expresión de sorpresa en la cara. Rápidamente vuelve a tomar el control de la situación con otra broma de las suyas y me dedica una exagerada y ridícula reverencia;  
—No hay que agradecer, _señorita_. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería yo si no acompañase a una damisela solitaria?—Al decir aquello, mi propio rostro me traiciona y por unos segundos no puedo evitar entristecerme. ¿De verdad se nota tanto mi propio aislamiento? Richie se da cuenta en seguida y trata de arreglar lo que ha dicho.—¡Joder! Quiero decir que no quería que vinieses sola. Y que no ha sido una molestia para mí; lo haría de nuevo, mil veces más.—Entonces nos miramos a los ojos durante unos minutos. Vuelvo a sentir ese cosquilleo en el estómago, esas mariposas de las que tanto hablan mis novelas que se sienten cuando empiezas a enamorarte de alguien...Pero yo no me he enamorado de Richie, eso es imposible. ¿O no?¿Se puede sentir algo por una persona por la que acabas de conocer?  
El silencio reina entre nosotros, cosa extrañísima, porque siempre se encarga él de llenarlo. Pero es un silencio totalmente diferente a los que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida; es la primera vez que no siento que sea incómodo. Los ojos avellana de Richie siguen observándome detrás de esas gafas tan gruesas, brillantes y llenos de vida, y yo me pregunto qué es lo que verán en mí que son incapaces de alejarse.  
Parece que está a punto de decir algo, sus labios carnosos se separan y yo espero, notando cierta ansiedad. ¿Querrá volver a verme, tanto como yo quiero volver a verlo? Noto movimiento en su garganta, está tragando saliva, mira hacia otro lado, hacia mi césped. Aprovecho que está distraído para volver a ver el puente de su nariz, repleto de diminutas e imperceptibles pecas. Y de nuevo pienso en lo encantada que estaría si tuviese la oportunidad de examinarlas de más de cerca, ver si tiene más o poder tener el lujo de contarlas. Mueve un brazo y lo levanta, rascándose la nuca, entonces vuelve a mirarme y tengo que obligarme a mí misma a clavar mis ojos en el suelo.  
Cuando por fin reúne el valor de empezar a hablar (apenas pronuncia un "Pues esto...") la puerta de mi casa se abre y mi madre le interrumpe desafortunadamente.  
—¡Simone!Ya estás aquí cielo, qué alegría.—Entre sus manos tiene un trapo sucio, y rápidamente su mirada pasa de mí a Richie.—Oh...¿Es un amigo tuyo, cariño?  
Mi acompañante está cada vez más y más rojo, pero saluda a mi madre con el buen humor que lo caracteriza y esa sonrisa pícara tan suya.  
—Buenas tardes señora. Soy Richie Tozier.—Nada de imitaciones, nada de bromas, sólo un brillo travieso en los ojos. Parece mentira que hace unos segundos estaba tan avergonzado como yo o si no más.  
—¡Tozier!Conocemos a tus padres, jovencito.—Alza una ceja y luego me mira a mí, entre divertida y reprochadora. Está claro que si conoce a los padres de Richie sabe la fama que tiene este y cómo es.  
—Entonces me imagino que sabrá que tengo que irme ya o me castigarán todo el verano.—Sonríe de forma sagaz y se marcha corriendo hacia su bicicleta.—¡Nos vemos luego, Simone!—Apenas se sube empieza a pedalear y se despide de mí con la misma mano con la que saludó a mi madre. Le devuelvo el gesto, con una sonrisita cubriéndome la cara.  
Entro en mi casa y mi madre es la que cierra la puerta. Intento hacer como la que no pasa nada, así que me dirijo a mi cuarto, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer de su campo de visión, mi progenitora me dirije la palabra.  
—Así que...¿El hijo de los Tozier es amigo tuyo?—La forma tan suspicaz que tiene de decirlo me hace ponerme en guardia. Está claro que quiere decirme algo más entre líneas.  
—Sí...—Una pequeña gota de sudor se desliza por mi mejilla, y mi madre vuelve a sonreír, después de fingir tener un semblante serio.  
—Me alegro mucho, amor. Pero por favor, no te pongas a decir malas palabras como él. Parece un buen niño, pero sé por su madre que no mide lo que dice.—Vuelve al salón, donde está ordenando la ropa mientras ve la televisión.  
Vuelvo a suspirar, sintiéndome liberada de golpe. Pero aquello me hace pensar, al menos mientras me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, que es cierto. Richie dice muchísimas malas palabras. Pero no delante de mi madre. Y lo cierto es que parece el tipo de chico que le importa más bien poco si se mete en problemas con los adultos o si causa una mala impresión.  
Entonces, ¿por qué con ella no?  
Una loca idea atraviesa mi mente. Sé que es demasiado bonita como para ser real, pero la disfruto como si de un caramelo se tratase.  
¿Y si Richie no ha dicho nada desagradable delante de mi madre para que piense bien de él?  
Me quito la mochila, la dejo descuidadamente en el suelo y me tiro en la cama.  
Durante algunos segundos me muevo de forma ridícula, entusiasmada y energética, sin ningún sentido más que remover las sábas ligeras de verano.  
Y es que, la idea de que él quiera causar una buena impresión en mi familia, me resulta tan increíblemente perfecta que no puedo alcanzar a creerla del todo.  
Pero de todos modos me niego a olvidarla porque como fantasía, me hace feliz y me basta.  
Me quedo mirando el techo, perdiendo el tiempo en ensoñaciones absurdas, barajando posibilidades en las que tenga algún sentido las acciones de Richie, rememorando la estupenda tarde que he pasado a su lado.  
Es mi primer amigo en Derry, y no puedo estar más contenta de que el destino me lo haya puesto delante.

No es la última vez que le veo. Debo de reconocer que tomé su despedida ("¡Nos vemos luego, Simone!") como una invitación a volver a vernos, quizá de una forma un tanto rebuscada. Un "nos vemos luego" puede ser tan válido como un "adiós". Le puedes decir "nos vemos luego" a alguien y no querer verle luego. Puedes querer olvidarte de esa persona y de su existencia perfectamente, pero por cortesía o por costumbre, dices "nos vemos luego". Por si acaso, volví a ir al centro de ocio, camuflando mi intento de espionaje barato en un encuentro casual. Y acerté, de nuevo estaba allí delante de la máquina de Street Fighter, ensimismado en su lucha personal. Llevaba puesta otra camisa con motivos playeros, un poco más llamativa, y otros pantalones, pero era el mismo; cabello castaño oscuro revuelto, desgarbado, gafas cuadradas, soltando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro porque no le salía un combo determinado.  
Cuando me acerco parece captar mi presencia y vuelve la cabeza hacia mí, sonriendo, contento de verme.  
Pronto empieza a hablar conmigo y atrás quedan las inseguridades y las dudas que me estaban atormentando. Richie me hace sentir que le gusta hablar conmigo y esta vez charlamos un poco más que la vez anterior.  
Vuelve a darme clases de Street Fighter, y lo pillo mirándome un par de veces mientras estoy concentrada en la pantalla. Cambia de tema cuando lo hago, como si no quisiera que le preguntase el por qué lo hace, lo que no sabe es que yo hago lo mismo cuando él no mira.  
—Ya no apestas tanto en esto, ¿ves? Soy un maestro fantástico, he conseguido que una novata inútil como tú sepa manejar decentemente el juego.—Su expresión es de soberbia total, parece que de verdad se siente orgulloso con que yo haya mejorado.  
Sonrío a pesar de intentar poner una expresión ofendida, pero la risa se me escapa y le doy un suave puñetazo en el brazo. Apenas le he rozado pero finge, incluso, que le he roto el brazo. Suelta alaridos exagerados y se tira al suelo, donde le tengo que dar un puntapié entre carcajadas.  
Se levanta con una enorme sonrisa cubriéndole el rostro, la misma sonrisa que siempre pone cuando sabe que ha conseguido hacerme reír en contra de mi voluntad.  
—Algún día te daré una paliza en Street Fighter y entonces te haré arrepentirte de decirme "novata". ¡Ya verás!—Me cruzo de brazos, mi partida ha finalizado, la he ganado. Pero en vez de apartarme y seguir jugando él, Richie me mira de nuevo a los ojos. Inmediatamente mis piernas se convierten en gelatina y empiezan a temblar. Ese cosquilleo se instala en mi estómago de nuevo, sin estar dispuesto a irse, y por unos segundos siento que estoy flotando. Él parece tan ensimismado como yo, hasta que abre la boca y empieza a hablar rápido;  
—Sabes, van a estrenar Pesadilla en Elm Street 5.—Apenas sé de lo que está hablando, porque sigo en una nube y su voz me llega desde muy lejos. Pero consigo retener información en mi cerebro, que lo absorbe todo inmediatamente.—¿Te gusta el cine?¿Quieres ir conmigo? No tienes que decir que sí si no quieres. Quiero decir, joder, me gustaría que me acompañases, pero no te voy a obligar. Coño, no soy Bowers, ni ninguno de los imbéciles de sus amigos. Pero me gustaría muchísimo ir contigo.—Se calla de golpe y respira. Me asombra la velocidad a la que ha ido hablando, incluso ha provocado que me concentre y deje de pensar en sus pecas. Parece que va a hablar otra vez, pero se obliga a mantener silencio, esperando una respuesta. Su rostro está aún más rojo que el mío, agitado y nervioso. Me da la sensación de que ha dicho todo eso por un impulso que ha tenido y que empieza a arrepentirse de haberlo llevado a cabo.  
—Claro. Sí. Sí, claro.—Aprieto los dientes, frustrada, al darme cuenta de que he repetido lo mismo en diferente orden.—Claro que quiero ir al cine contigo. —Juego con mis manos nerviosa, pero logro esbozar una sonrisa. Él se contagia y sonríe otra vez, adornando su cara de rana tonta con la alegría que antes le faltaba. Demonios, empiezo a darme cuenta de que caminaría por un alambre electrificado para que este chico sonriese. Volvemos al videojuego pronto, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero ahora cada vez que nuestras manos se rozan al tomar el joystick una sensación agradable me recorre de pies a cabeza, como una ola.  
El tiempo transcurre rápidamente, seguimos hablando de Street Fighter, intercalando las charlas que Richie me da sobre la saga de Pesadilla en Elm Street. No había visto ninguna, sólo había ojeado casualmente algún cartel. Sabía que trataba de un hombre quemado que torturaba adolescentes, trama que por algún casual le fascinaba.  
Me habla de cada película que han producido hasta ahora y me afirma que es fan de ellas, que ha ido al cine el mismo día del estreno con sus amigos. Al nombrarlos, una duda me asalta, y esta crece más cuando Richie se calla. Interrumpe la conversación y vuelve su total atención a la máquina de Street Fighter, con el ceño fruncido. La fuerza de sus manos y de sus dedos al apretarlos y manejar el joystrick muestra cierta frustración.  
—¿Richie?—Mi voz derrocha cierta confusión y bastante preocupación. ¿Habré dicho algo que lo ha molestado?¿Se ha enfadado conmigo? Cuando me contesta con un apenas audible "¿sí?" le pregunto;—¿Pasa algo con tus amigos?—Esa actitud en él no es normal, al menos no conmigo. Y de hecho, la situación me parece más extraña cuando me doy cuenta de que parece que Richie no los ha nombrado nunca, ni han venido a invitarlo a salir. Parecían muy unidos en los pasillos del colegio. Pero ahora parece como si no existiesen.  
Descubro que mi pregunta ha dado en la llaga cuando, al escucharme, Richie comete un error en el videojuego y es derrotado.  
—¡Puto videojuego!—Asesta una patada a la máquina, por la rabia, y doy un pequeño salto. No me esperaba para nada ese arranque. Cuando se vuelve a verme, tiene una expresión de furia y sus carnosos labios apretados en una mueca de malestar.—No me ha pasado nada con esos anormales sin cerebro, ¿vale? Así que no preguntes tonterías y no te metas donde no te llaman.—Ese repentino rechazo me duele en lo más hondo del pecho, y más me quema cuando se da la vuelta y prosigue jugando. La atmósfera cómoda y cálida que me acogía antes, ahora ha desaparecido, y lo único que puedo ver es la espalda de Richie delante de mí.  
Un cúmulo de sentimientos explotan en mi corazón sin que nadie les haya llamado; siento tristeza, rabia e indignación por el trato que él me ha dado casi sin razón y sin medirse.  
Tardo dos segundos en reaccionar, tomo mi mochila y salgo corriendo de ahí sin despedirme, intentando parecer enfadada, mandarle un furibundo reclamo silencioso de lo idiota que ha sido conmigo, antes de que las lágrimas me lo estropeen y parezca una niña pequeña que se derrumba a la mínima. Paso por su lado dándole un empujón y ni siquiera me vuelvo a mirarlo.  
Salgo del centro de ocio y sigo corriendo, olvidándome que vine en mi fiel bicicleta y que esta está anclada en el aparcamiento de bicis. Sigo corriendo sin parar, mientras las lágrimas ruedan desde mis ojos al suelo, sintiendo los golpes de mi mochila mal colocada en mi espalda. Y no paro hasta que llego al parque de la ciudad, rodeado de árboles, de casas, de personas felices y sonrientes en un magnífico día de verano bajo un cielo azul. El cuadro es perfecto, como el día.  
La que desentona es esa niña que se deja caer en un banco, sin poder parar de llorar silenciosamente, porque el único amigo que tiene en el pueblo acaba de tratarla como menos que basura.  
Soy yo la que sobra en este pueblo. Y creo que el propio Derry lo sabe, puesto que nadie me mira, nadie me habla. Vuelvo a ser invisible, como antes de conocer a Richie.

Me quedo sentada en el banco durante un rato. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero empiezo a sentir cómo el sol me calienta la piel. Hace calor, pero se está extrañamente bien.  
Demasiado bien.  
Las alarmas en mi cabeza se disparan cuando escucho un ruido entre los árboles y miro hacia allí.  
Un payaso alto, de melena roja, y ropas plateadas con pompones naranjas me devuelve la mirada, sonriendo de forma maléficamente bobalicona. Se ve a simple vista, pero nadie parece hacerle caso, nadie excepto yo. El payaso sigue mirándome, y me saluda moviendo los dedos de forma cómica.  
Sería gracioso si no fuese porque sus guantes, originalmente del mismo color que el resto de su ropa, están manchadas de sangre carmesí. Sangre fresca.  
Colapso de terror y me levanto del banco de un salto, intentando huir del payaso, sin pensar bien en mis acciones.  
Corro de nuevo fuera del parque, sin darme cuenta de que en la calzada hay otro indeseable que rápidamente me bloquea el paso, tomando el asa superior de mi mochila e impidiéndome seguir mi camino.  
—Hola otra vez, zorra estúpida.—Durante algunos segundos no reconozco la voz de la persona que me tiene agarrada, pero cuando me empuja hacia atrás y me tira en el cespéd, lo reconozco en seguida; Henry Bowers. La palidez de mi rostro parece divertirle, pues el brillo cruel en sus ojos aumenta.— Me diste esquinazo una vez, pero no cometo los mismos errores dos veces. ¿Sabes?Siento lástima por ti, pero no te preocupes, no creo que a nadie le moleste que te golpee aunque seas una mocosa. No tienes amigos que se preocupen tampoco.—La sangre me hierve y él lo sabe, quiere provocarme, herirme verbalmente. Nunca se atrevería a golpear a una chica en realidad, sólo quiere torturarme y quizá hacerme llorar más.  
Belch y Victor no deben andar lejos. Es extraño verlo sin ellos, pero aún así Bowers luce amenazante. Sus brazos están cincelados y ejercitados. Si quisiera, podría romperme una mano como si fuese una ramita. No hay ni rastro de la navaja que usó con Ben.  
Esto último me hace ponerme más furiosa. Aún me duele aquél día. Aún me duele sentirme culpable, impotente, porque este anormal la tomó con un pobre chico en compañía de sus amigos, y lo marcó.  
Miro a Bowers a los ojos con odio y no parece molestarle, está acostumbrado. De pie delante de mí, sintiéndose superior y observándome como si fuese un juguete al que poder intimidar y luego olvidar fácilmente. Me repugna, me da asco. Mi cabeza se calienta de más y puede que imite a Richie en lo bocazas que soy cuando digo lo siguiente;  
—¿Sabes, Bowers?Tú eres el único estúpido.—Me mira sorprendido y casi se le desencaja la mandíbula. Si estuviese aquí él para ver esto...—Eres patético.—Y cuando está a punto de atacarme, totalmente desquiciado, con sus propias manos, le tiro un puñado de tierra del suelo del parque y me aparto rápidamente. Entonces él cae, gritado y frotándose los ojos, no sabe que eso lo empeora. Le asesto una patada a la espalda, por las pesadillas que me ha provocado su ataque a Ben, y me voy corriendo, riéndome. No me creo lo que acabo de hacer.  
No miro atrás, corro todo lo que mis piernas me permiten, pensando en lo cansada que estoy de huir siempre. Sin embargo, mi buen humor no se extingue, e incluso me permito regodearme sobre lo que he hecho. Nunca me ha gustado la violencia, pero ese maldito se lo merecía.  
Ya estoy bastante lejos de la plaza cuando escucho mi nombre, cosa que me paraliza. Miro mi alrededor y por la carretera, cerca de mí, frena Richie montado en su bicicleta.  
—¡Simone! Joder, no te encontraba por ningún sitio.—Cuando para, me doy cuenta de que su pelo está aún más alborotado que de costumbre y que está sudoroso. Lleva un rato buscándome y no sé por qué eso me hace aún más feliz.—¿Dónde coño estabas?  
Cuando estoy a punto de contestarle, me doy cuenta de que sigo enfadada con él y por su comportamiento de antes, así que me cruzo de brazos y empiezo a caminar. Eso le obliga a bajar de la bicicleta y tomar mi brazo.  
Me suelto con violencia, volviéndome hacia él. El encuentro con Henry Bowers me ha dado la adrenalina que necesito para esto.  
—No te metas donde no te llaman.—Su rostro refleja durante unos segundos dolor y vergüenza. Ha reconocido perfectamente de dónde viene esa frase.  
Vuelvo a caminar pero no desiste y deja su bicicleta atrás para seguirme.  
—Escucha, lo siento, ¿vale? Lo siento mucho.—Lo miro por encima del hombro cuando dice esto, y se anima a seguir hablándome.—Lamento lo que dije y de haberme comportado así. No sé cómo frenarme a mí mismo, pero lo último que quiero es hacerte daño. Así que perdóname por ser un puto bocazas.—Está mirando al suelo, arrepentido y hasta avergonzado. Me doy la vuelta mirándolo de frente, sintiendo cómo mi cara se enrojece y de nuevo me ataca esa sensación cálida que no sé describir. Todo empeora cuando Richie levanta la vista, con sus gafas resbalándose y cayendo por el puente de su nariz moteada debido al sudor, y me mira con esos ojos cálidos que me hacen volar por el cielo en segundos.  
Mis manos se mueven solas cuando las pongo a los laterales de su rostro y le coloco bien las gafas, haciendo que estemos cerca uno del otro. El calor aumenta, y no sé si es por el clima, que los dos hemos hecho actividades físicas o si soy sólo yo la que lo nota.  
—Vale.—Digo sencillamente, mirándolo a los ojos, sin saber de dónde saco tanta fuerza como para llevar la situación yo sola, ya que Richie ha enmudecido de golpe y no deja de mirarme como hechizado.—Está bien, te perdono.—Alejo mis manos de su cara y me alejo un poco, y la situación se rompe. Él vuelve a ser el mismo cuando me dedica otra reverencia ridícula.  
—Gracias _señorita_. Es usted tan amable y comprensiva.—Se le escapa la risa cuando yo me sonrojo y le empujo de nuevo, esta vez suavemente, sonriendo sin querer.  
Empezamos a hablar de lo que nos ha pasado cuando nos hemos separado; Richie se había dado cuenta de que se había pasado y no tardó ni dos minutos en salir a buscarme, pero para entonces yo había desaparecido. Vió mi bicicleta en la entrada y empezó a buscarme.  
Yo le cuento lo acontecido con Henry y entonces el que se ríe hasta que se tiene que aguantar el estómago es él. Hago lo mismo, inclinándome hacia delante, y así estamos los dos, riéndonos en la calzada, con su bicicleta tirada aún lado y con la gente mirándonos al pasar. Cuando imito la cara que puso Bowers cuando le insulto, llegamos hasta a llorar de la risa que nos da.  
Paramos cuando nos quedamos casi sin aire y entonces Richie levanta su bicicleta. Se sube, pero deja medio sillín libre por alguna razón.  
—Sube.—Parece una orden, y antes de que pueda hablar, continúa.—Bowers es un idiota, pero un idiota psicópata y rencoroso. Deberíamos ir a por tu bicicleta e ir a tu casa, por si acaso se le ocurre hacer algo con las dos neuronas que le quedan.  
Su tono es jocoso, pero esconde algo detrás. No sé hasta qué punto conoce Richie la maldad de Henry, pero le voy a hacer caso.  
Con esfuerzo me subo a su bicicleta e intento acoplarme lo mejor que puedo. Él se quita su mochila de la espalda y la apoya enfrente suyo, haciendo equilibrio con sus piernas.  
Intento no mirar hacia arriba, puesto que mi rostro está tan rojo que me arde y mis latidos martillean mis oídos, intento no comprobar si a él la cercanía entre nosotros le afecta tanto como a mí. Entonces rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos, con cierta fuerza, y apoyo la cabeza en su espalda. Me siento de repente tan segura que el sentimiento me abruma y debo cerrar los ojos.  
Noto movimiento en la bicicleta de Richie y emprendemos la marcha hacia el centro de ocio. Curiosamente, siento como que quiero alargar ése momento todo lo posible y no quiero llegar jamás al centro de ocio. Quiero quedarme así, para siempre, acurrucada en su espalda y abrazándolo sin dar explicaciones de ninguna clase.

Evidentemente mi deseo no se cumple y pronto llegamos al centro de ocio. Luego de eso él me acompaña hasta mi casa, vigilando los dos por si algún coche azul destechado nos persigue. Pero nada, o Henry pasa de mí o va a ahogar su orgullo herido en otros pobres inocentes.  
Al llegar a casa, Richie vuelve a bajarse de su bicicleta y se despide de mí en la entrada.  
Nos sonreímos a pesar de haber estado todo el rato en silencio. Cosa que viniendo de él, me asusta.  
—Entonces...—Empieza hablando, y por un momento parece comprobar que nadie nos interrumpe (es decir, que mi madre no esté pendiente de mi llegada).—Lo del cine...¿Continúa en pie?—Sus ojos, aunque alegres, parecen ligeramente dudosos. Aún cree que le voy a rechazar, y más después de nuestra "discusión".  
—Sí, sigue de pie. Después de hablarme tanto de lo geniales que son, ¿crees que voy a decirte que no?—Finjo enfurruñarme y al escucharme su cara se ilumina. Sonríe aún más ampliamente y se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose a por su bicicleta. Lo veo irse, pero de repente vuelve a acercarse a mí y me besa la mejilla.  
El gesto ha sido tan rápido y fugaz como una estrella cayéndose. Pronto se va corriendo y sin despedirse de mí esta vez, se marcha pedaleando como si no hubiese un mañana.  
Me toco la cara y casi puedo notar como mi sangre corre por todo mi cuerpo. No sé si es la felicidad que siento, pero sonrío hasta hacerme daño en las mejillas, y entro corriendo a mi casa, dando saltos de felicidad. Empiezo a tatarear una canción pegadiza de la televisión y saludo a mis padres con un ruidoso beso en las mejillas, y voy a mi cuarto aún saltando.  
No les doy tiempo a preguntar por mi comportamiento, ya que pronto cierro la puerta.  
Ansío que sea ya mañana para volverlo a ver.

Al día siguiente nos dimos el encuentro en el centro de ocio, pero dimos un paseo por el pueblo en bicicleta, parando en sitios que me llamaban la atención. Teníamos charlas simples, sólo para conocernos más, quizá. Richie me dijo que en pocos días se estrenaría la película, a principios de Agosto. Sonaba tan impaciente como yo misma, pero seguro que por otras razones que se relacionaban a la propia película.  
Estuvimos a punto de ser pillados por Bowers y sus secuaces un par de veces, pero tuvimos suerte. Se notaba que Richie llevaba viviendo toda su vida aquí porque sabía dónde podía colarse para esconderse, qué zonas no eran convenientes para nosotros por si Henry rondaba por ahí y cuál césped era el mejor para descansar.  
Yo lo seguía en todo lo que me dijera y más, hubiese ido a la luna si me él me hubiese comentado que allí se estaba estupendamente.  
Mi rutina pasó de estar sola todo el día a compartir el tiempo con Richie.  
Mi curiosidad era grande a veces, porque sentía que no me lo estaba contando todo acerca de él, pero lo respetaba. De todos modos mi acompañante siempre tenía algo que decir, puesto que nunca se le acababan los temas de conversación al igual que las bromas. Me seguía llamando _señorita_ , que al parecer ya era un mote para mí y seguía haciéndome reír.  
A veces nos quedábamos en silencio, recostados en la hierba de algún sitio alejado y mirábamos el cielo. Entonces notaba como la mano de Richie se movía y rozaba mi meñique con el suyo, de forma tan casual que al principio pensaba que serían espasmos involuntarios. Pero pronto tomaba mis dedos con los suyos, agarrándome de la mano de forma suave. Podía quedarse así durante un rato, yo nunca hice nada para impedírselo porque su tacto me gustaba, pero siempre me soltaba para dar paso a una broma y disipar cualquier momento romántico que hubiese tenido lugar entre nosotros. Y entre risas le decía que le odiaba, pero aún notaba su calor, hormigueante, en mi piel.  
Siempre me dejaba en la puerta de mi casa, y alguna que otra vez me besaba la mejilla, convirtiéndose en una costumbre entre nosotros. Lo hacía rápido, y luego se iba aún más veloz. En el fondo me divertía que se avergonzase tanto, porque era irónico que siguiese haciéndolo.  
Se me ocurrió hacerle lo mismo y antes de que él se despidiese de mí, le besé justo en un pómulo. Ni siquiera le dí tiempo a bajarse de la bicicleta, y por supuesto que era una sorpresa, ya que su cara de tonto fue regalo más que suficiente para mí. Cuando rompí a reír, ligeramente sonrojada, Richie huyó despavorito, con el rostro brillante y rojo como un tomate.  
Nunca sabré explicar el por qué lo hice, pero nunca me arrepentí.  
Los días pasaron, Agosto llegó sin avisar, y pronto tuve que pedir un permiso especial para que me dejasen ir al cine. No especifiqué con quién iba, sólo dije que "con mis amigos" y obtuve el dinero que quería. Se lo agradecí a mis padres con un abrazo, y pronto empezaron a comentar que últimamente me veían tremendamente cambiada, más feliz y más llena de energía. Mi padre estaba más que complacido, pero mi madre me veía a los ojos con una expresión pícara en la cara y una sonrisa cómplice. Nunca supe si relacionaba a Richie Tozier con mi comportamiento, pero si lo intuía jamás me dijo nada.  
El cine comenzaba a media tarde, y yo estaba puntualmente en la entrada, con mi mejor ropa de calle y medianamente arreglada, pero no mucho. No sabía si era una cita o no, pero al menos quería verme bonita.  
De vez en cuando miraba por la calle, para ver si pronto venía Richie o por si había alguien del grupo de Henry cerca.  
El primero llegó pronto. Sus canvas grises de siempre, unas bermudas de un color oscuro y una camisa blanca, debajo de una camiseta de estampado playero. Cualquiera diría que lleva la misma ropa de siempre, pero pronto noto que la calidad que lleva hoy es distinta a la de otros días, que lo lleva todo limpio, bien puesto y que incluso sigue oliendo a lavandería. Sonrío cuando me doy cuenta de que no soy la única que se ha arreglado para esta ocasión.  
Entramos al cine juntos, en una sala curiosamente vacía. Es el día del estreno, pero apenas hay alguien. Tiene sentido; nosotros hemos tenido que colarnos cuando el vigilante no nos veía para entrar, ya que hemos comprado entradas para otra película  
Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, en la parte más escondida, y me da la sensación de que es la primera vez que Richie no se ha comprado palomitas de maíz o golosinas para ver una película. La simple idea me hace reír y rompe esta extraña sensación entre los dos, porque pronto él se une a mis risas.  
—No te vas a reír tanto cuando empiece la película, es jodidamente terrorífica. Pero puedes agarrarte a mí si pasas miedo.—Esta leve insinuación provoca que mi sangre corra a mi rostro y Richie se reíe de forma cruel, vengándose por mi beso sorpresa.  
Le saco la lengua, riéndome por lo bajo, y empiezan los tráilers que anuncian la emisión de la película.

Durante los 89 minutos que dura el film, realmente llego a arrepentirme de haber entrado a verla.  
Apenas empieza, los protagonistas tienen sexo. No son escenas muy gráficas, sólo un par de acaricias y punto, pero bastan para que el aire entre Richie y yo mute a uno incómodo, cargado de tensión. Él no aparta la mirada de la pantalla en ningún momento y misteriosamente está callado, sin hacer ningún chiste sexual. Yo, en cambio, decido clavar la mirada en mis zapatos hasta que la escena cambia a la protagonista en la ducha. Cuando levanto los ojos me doy cuenta de que Richie me estaba mirando con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Prefiero ignorarlo, rezando para que en la oscuridad no se note lo sonrojada que estoy, porque estoy segura de que irradio calor.  
Me tenso y llego a gritar cuando la película empieza a volverse sangrienta o cuando Freddy Krueger aparece de la nada, haciendo que Richie se ría sin compasión (a pesar de que él también se haya asustado) pero en un impulso me agarro al brazo de mi acompañante, medio escondiéndome detrás de él. Esto sirve para callarlo y que vuelva a ver la película, casi puedo notar como sus gafas se deslizan y es incapaz de ponerlas en su sitio por lo tenso que está. Sonrío con cierta maldad, donde las dan las toman, Richie.  
Al llegar a la muerte de la amiga de la protagonista, Freddy le hace comer sus propios intestinos. Llegados a este punto, lo ocurrido en mi habitación en Junio me viene de golpe a la mente y entonces las lágrimas vienen a mis ojos. Los gritos de la chica incrementan la ansiedad que empieza a atenazarme la garganta y me agarro más fuerte a Richie, casi acurrucando el rostro entre su propia ropa, queriendo que las escenas cambiasen en seguida.  
Él lo nota, y en vez de callarse, habla;  
—Es una película, Simone, no es real.—El tono frío de su voz me sorprende, pero rápidamente vuelve la cara hacia mí y me sonríe. Se le borra la sonrisa cuando me ve los ojos brillantes de lágrimas y se pone nervioso en seguida.—Joder, perdóname, no debí de haberte traído. Hubiésemos estado mejor en la de Batman o en Arma Letal 2 o cualquiera. Perdóname Simone, ¿estás muy asustada?—Casi está gritando y se aleja de mí para ponerse casi enfrente de mi rostro, aún sentado. Parece como si llorase ácido, porque me mira con una mezcla de horror y preocupación tal que me da por reírme, aún con la voz congestionada.  
—No, yo...Perdóname tú. No estoy asustada, es decir, no a ése nivel.—Me limpio la cara y vuelvo a emitir una risita.—Sólo me he acordado de algo que prefería olvidar.  
Richie se calla, parece que quiere preguntarme el qué, pero como yo, prefiere que se lo diga cuando me sienta preparada. Tal vez nunca lo esté para confesar lo que pasó realmente en mi habitación, ese fatídico día que vi lo que Henry le hizo a Ben Hanscom.  
En medio del silencio, y puesto de nuevo de cara a la pantalla, Richie toma mi mano y no la suelta en lo que resta de película. Me ofrece su apoyo desinteresado de forma silenciosa y yo se lo acepto, agradecida. Su tacto basta para calmarme y escucharlo reír cuando yo me asusto es una bendición, aunque nunca se lo diré, porque si no jamás pararía de hacerlo.

Salimos por la puerta trasera del cine, entre chistes malos de él y mis quejas, las dos hacia la película. Está anocheciendo y ninguno de los dos hemos venido en bici, así que toca ir andando de vuelta a casa.  
Vamos por las zonas más discretas de Derry, aunque dudo que incluso una visita de Henry pueda estropear el feliz momento que estoy teniendo. Y es que empiezo a admitir que me gusta Richie, o peor aún; que me he enamorado de él. No he podido evitar embobarme viendo su perfil mientras veía concentrado la película, aún en las escenas más desagradables. El calor que me ha dejado su mano en la mía sigue produciéndome un agradable hormigueo, que se ha extendido por todo mi cuerpo.  
Mis piernas siguen con las rodillas flojas, aunque esté actuando con toda normalidad escuchando las imitaciones que hace Richie del momento en el que Freddy/aborto fallido sale de Amanda Krueger, que me producen la risa más fácil que he tenido en mi vida.  
—A pesar de todo, ha sido jodidamente buena. Me ha gustado tanto o más que las otras.—Supongo que viniendo de alguien que se ha visto todas las anteriores es un gran halago. Así que me muestro conforme a lo que él dice y me froto los brazos desnudos, con algo de frío. A pesar de ser verano, por la noche cae alguna corriente congelada desagradable. Al verme, Richie se quita la camisa que lleva por encima y me la pone en los hombros. Me está ligeramente grande, es cálida y huele a él.—No es mucho, pero por lo menos te quitará algo de frío.  
—Pero...—Antes de que me queje, me toma de la mano y empieza a caminar. No puedo mentir, de nuevo estoy más roja que un tomate y verlo tan tranquilo y resuelto hace que me calle, el doble de avergonzada. Empezamos a acercarnos a la plaza de la biblioteca, y entonces Richie habla.  
—Me he peleado con mis amigos.—No me mira, pero yo a él sí, bastante extrañada.—No puedo contarte lo que pasó exactamente. Me tomarías por un puto loco. Hay veces que yo mismo dudo sobre lo que he visto. Pero entonces...—Respira profundo y mira hacia delante.—Entonces me acuerdo de que puede que esas dudas sean producto de algo más.—No ha anochecido, pero algunas farolas están encendidas ya. Él aprovecha esto y nos coloca debajo de una, poniéndose frente a mí. Me mira fijamente a los ojos y por unos momentos me sorprende verlo tan serio.—Si te pasa algo raro aquí, sea lo que sea, puedes contármelo. Creo que eres la única persona en este mundo por la que callaría mil años.—Lo último me hace sonreír y entonces un pequeño gesto de felicidad nace en su cara. Estamos los dos solos, con una iluminación que hace que sus ojos resalten más, que su cara se vea más atractiva que nunca. Sus rasgos empiezan a parecer más mayor, a dejar atrás esa cara de niño que tiene, quizá sea producto de la farola o de lo cerca que estoy de él.  
Siempre he pensado en contar sus pecas, pero ahora que puedo no sé en qué podría concentrarme, son demasiadas cosas a las que prestar atención. Y sus ojos no me dejan, me atraen. Vuelvo a sentirme como si flotara, como si ya no tuviese sangre y mis extremidades fuesen esponjosas. Siento mariposas en el estómago, y que el tiempo se para. Que no existe nadie más que nosotros dos. Todo eso al mismo tiempo.  
De repente me nace la urgencia de contarle de las tripas en mi habitación, el payaso, las veces que me llaman cuando estoy a solas en mi casa. Pero por alguna razón, mi voz no sale.  
Y detrás de esa urgencia se forma un impulso al que sí obedezco, que es tomar las gafas de Richie y quitárselas del rostro. Tardo en acostumbrarme a su cara sin ellas, pero pronto me abruman sus ojos castaños, que siguen hechizando los míos. Sus pecas resaltan en su piel blanca, gustándome incluso más que antes.  
Como si aquello fuese una invitación, él se acerca más a mí y me besa, posando sus labios sobre los míos. Suaves y cálidos, me hacen sentir el paraíso en un casto beso que dura apenas unos segundos, pero bastan como para que yo sienta que mi corazón se ensancha y ocupa todo mi pecho y pronto, todo mi cuerpo. Volvemos a besarnos, esta vez más tiempo, me toma de la cintura con torpeza, casi como si le diese miedo, y yo correspondo abrazando su cuello, sintiendo como los mechones castaños me provocan cosquillas en la piel.  
Poco a poco los besos dejan de ser tan castos, se atreve a tantear cosas en las que es un primerizo pero yo no voy a objetar nada y cedo gustosamente. Llega a morderme el labio inferior de forma traviesa y me quejo, pero me avergüenzo el doble porque "mi queja" sonaba a un gemido. Paramos cuando no nos queda aire, cuando nuestros labios arden, ligeramente hinchados, y cuando paramos, Richie apoya su frente en la mía y se ríe un poco. Lo imito, ninguno sabemos por qué lo hacemos, pero lo bonito es que no me importa lo más mínimo.  
—¿Me he convertido en un puto sapo?—Parece mirarse a sí mismo durante un par de segundos, o al menos lo finge, porque debe de ver poco sin sus gafas.  
—Siempre has tenido cara de rana, así que no hay diferencia.—Sonrío cuando él me mira con expresión indignada e incluso se lleva las manos al pecho de forma teatral. Le desarmo con un beso cuando está a punto de responderme y aprovecho que está sorpresivamente callado por la vergüenza (aunque tiene una cara de felicidad enorme) para ponerle de nuevo sus gafas.—Tengo que volver a casa, o si no mis padres no me van a dejar salir de noche a la próxima.—¿Habrá una próxima? Lo miro durante unos segundos, esperando aterrada un "no, esto fue por una ocasión especial" o algo más cruel, pero Richie se limita a tomar mi mano y empezar a caminar. Sigo llevando puesta su camisa por encima de mis hombros, y aunque parezca una prenda inútil, no quiero quitármela.  
La vuelta a casa la hacemos en silencio, pero de nuevo, es uno en el que las palabras sobran. Estoy a su lado, con mis dedos entrelazados con los suyos, palma con palma, sintiendo su calor y su cercanía. Me siento afortunada de que este chico, malhablado y bocazas, se haya fijado en mí, porque me ha demostrado que es noble, valiente por mostrarse tal como es y divertido. La brisa deja de ser fría para pasar a ser refrescante, que hace que nuestros cabellos se muevan al compás del viento, y la tarde se tiñe de colores rosados, naranjas y azules. Es un milagro que se pueda ver incluso la luna, blanca y pálida, aún con la iluminación de las farolas en su contra.  
Como llevaba mucho tiempo callado, Richie abre la boca para dedicarme la canción más desafortunada de la historia, con un tono de voz forzadamente grave y desafinado, casi cómico:  
— _And did you think this fool could never win_  
 _Well look at me, i'm coming back again_  
 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_ —Apenas entona las primeras palabras reconozco "I'm Still Standing" de Elton John. Sonrío de lado con una ceja alzada, mirándolo curiosa. Esa canción precisamente trata de alguien que se va, y yo no planeo irme a ningún sitio. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que cante fatal, cuando Richie me mira, entiendo qué quiere decirme; él es el tonto que nadie espera que gane, y gracias a mí sabe cómo es el amor. Sinceramente, esta mezcla de broma y declaración hace que mis ojos brillen como nunca. Y también hace que Richie se gane otro beso antes de llegar a la entrada de mi casa.

Conforme llegamos a mi hogar tratamos de ser discretos, así que llevamos varias casas con las manos separadas, pero eso no impide que caminemos muy juntos, charlando, mirándonos de vez en cuando de manera cómplice y aguantándonos las carcajadas como si supiéramos que hemos hecho una travesura. Al despedirse de mí me da un beso en la mejilla que me deja sin respiración, porque es lento e íntimo. Pero todo no puede cambiar, así que al dármelo Richie se da la vuelta aún de un rojo escarlata intenso y se despide de mí con la mano, prometiéndome que nos veremos al día siguiente. Hago lo mismo, pero cuando levanto la mano un escalofrío me invade y un pensamiento se cruza por mi mente; No, mañana no nos vamos a ver.  
Esto me perturba de sobremanera, así que entro en mi casa apenas me quedo sola, gracias a la llave que me han dado mis padres.  
Al entrar mi propio instinto me dice que algo no va bien. Que no debo entrar en esta casa. Que me dé la vuelta y busque a Richie para que se quede conmigo. Pero no lo hago, cierro la puerta detrás de mí.  
Aquí dentro hace frío, incluso, quizá el aire acondicionado está estropeado y mis padres lo han dejado encendido. Le he devuelto la camisa a Richie, así que tengo que abrazarme a mí misma para mantener algo de calor.  
—¿Hola?—Exclamo, encendiendo la luz de la entrada. No funciona la electricidad. No hay nadie. No sé dónde están mis padres.  
Doy unos pasos, sintiéndome una intrusa en mi propia casa. No la reconozco, sé que es la misma, pero la atmósfera es insoportable.  
Paso por al lado del pasillo, pero me congelo en seguida.  
Trago saliva y cierro los ojos, pero una carcajada me llega a los oídos y me hace sentir que tengo hielo bajo las venas.  
Intento volver hacia atrás lentamente, asegurándome que he visto lo que he visto; el payaso del parque, exactamente el mismo payaso, está al final del pasillo, con muchísimos globos rojos como la sangre en el techo.  
Sin embargo, lo que veo me hace gritar de terror.  
Veo a Ben Hanscom, o al menos al Ben de mis pesadillas:  
Piel podrida, ojos picoteados por los pájaros y agusanados, las tripas abiertas y colgando de su amplia panza, rozando sus zapatos. Tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, como un muñeco de trapo. No respira, no se mueve, pero cuando abre la boca vomita y son más tripas, si no las que vi en mi habitación, unas idénticas. Se mueven como si estuviesen vivas, expulsan sangre, apestan. Las arcadas me asfixian y lucho para no vomitar yo también, pero retrocedo rápidamente hacia atrás cuando empieza a caminar hacia mí.  
—Hola, Simone.—Sus pasos son lentos, ruidosos. Parece que cojea y sus tripas se mueven bruscamente, arrastrándose por el suelo. Su voz parece estrangulada y cada vez que habla escupe sangre putrefacta, manchando aún más el pasillo, llenándolo con más olores desagradables.—Huíste y dejaste que Henry Bowers me matara, pero no te preocupes, no te lo tengo en cuenta. Pronto flotarás con nosotros Simone, y tendrás globos, muchos globos...—Sonríe y sus encías son negras, mientras que sus dientes son de un depredador, afilados y enormes.  
Me caigo hacia atrás, volviendo a gritar, esta vez más fuerte al darme cuenta de que las tripas empezaban a caminar hacia mí, dejando un rastro baboso y sangriento.  
Me arrastro intentando huir, sin dejar de mirar horrorizada a la criatura que tengo en frente, intentando tirarle todo lo que tengo a mano. Pero no sirve, nada funciona para herirle, e inexorablemente continúa su camino.  
Lloro presa del pánico más puro que existe, e intento huir hacia la puerta. Pero no puedo, ya es demasiado tarde, un intestino me está reteniendo por los tobillos y luego otro, y otro...  
Pronto me bloquean las piernas y me arrastran hacia Ben, llenándome de sangre. Extiendo la mano hacia la puerta, con las lágrimas empapando mi cara e intentando agarrarme al suelo con las uñas, pero sólo sirve para rompérmelas. Intento pensar que en cualquier momento mis padres volverán para salvarme, pero no, esta vez no tengo tanta suerte.  
Noto un dolor intenso en mi pierna y luego el dolor se multiplica por mil, provocando que chille más; Hanscom me ha arrancado el pie derecho, llevándose parte del hueso y de la piel. Ha dejado los tendones y las venas a la vista.  
Vomito por el dolor, por el asco, manchándome a mí misma de mis propios líquidos, con la cabeza a punto de estallarme por lo que está pasando. No puede ser real, pero estoy sufriendo como si lo fuera. Mis pulmones están llenos de sangre.  
Pronto mi visión empieza a borrarse, me siento débil, mareada. Mis ojos se cierran sin que yo pueda evitarlo. Los rostros de mi familia y el de mis antiguos amigos acuden a mi mente, pero un chico con gafas cuadras sobresale entre todos ellos.  
Pienso en lo que me habría gustado ver a Richie una vez más, en el buen verano que hubiésemos pasado juntos, en lo feliz que le hubiera hecho si me hubiesen dado la oportunidad. Si tan sólo hubiese podido.  
Suspiro una última vez.  
Y entonces la oscuridad me devora.


	2. Nota de la Autora

•Debido a que me gustó muchísimo escribir éste fanfic, estuve pensando durante muchos días en lo genial que sería expandirlo en otras circunstancias. Como no me decidía qué más hacer, se me iluminó la bombilla; una serie de ❝ _What if...?_ ❞ en donde Richie y los demás tuviesen que vivir distintas experiencias no canónicas. Si te paras a pensarlo, es una idea de la que se puede sacar muchísimo material, ya que con respecto a estos personajes no tenemos ni una ni dos versiones, ¡si no tres! Tres versiones de un mismo personaje, en las que se ven ligeras diferencias entre sí (Bill no es exactamente el mismo en la novela, en la mini-serie o en la película). Definitivamente, espero que a los amantes de The Loser's Club les guste lo que estoy escribiendo.

Simone, la protagonista de esta historia, canónmente está _muerta_. Pero eso no quita que haya otros mundos alternativos en los que siga viva y llegue a adulta, quizás terminando con Richie, quizás no.  
¿Te gustaría saber lo que fue de ella en otras dimensiones? ¡Entérate en ❝ _Chronicles of The Loser's Club; What if...?_ ❞!


End file.
